War of Love
by Yukiko Airi
Summary: A Square Love  ?  Between : Okumura Rin, Okumura Yukio, Yukiko Airi and Himawari Kazuka. Yukio and Kazuka had a plan on separating Airi and Rin. The Okumura brothers fought against each other with their Satan powers, for a girl. Who will win this battle?


Gaahhh.. . I finally made a fanfic in the end. I'm not really good in writing _ so,, please leave me reviews so I may know where I need to improve _ Sorry if the opening or first chapters are boring (maybe) if it is ... I detailed my OC's outfit, how it looks, and yeah, the outfits, I was inspired my w (is a tinierme user)… anyway,, please enjoy ~!

Legends : [ ] means that its that talking to it self thinggy xD (heart inside talking (?))

How Yukiko Airi Looks Like in this Chapter : dreamself . me/d/fRD3 (just delete the spaces)

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 - Unexpected - His Smile<p>

" NO !" she woke up. It was at six.

" It was a dream… " Airi thought. She was hard breathing.

Yukiko Airi is a girl born in December 28. She is now 16 years old, just like Okumura Rin and Okumura Yukio. She just moved from Sapporo, her hometown. It's now her first day of school in True Cross Academy's Cram School. She is living by her own in an apartment nearby the school. Her hair color is dark brown, long hair with some wavy curls in the end of her hair. Her eyes are dark blue. Her body is not too skinny and fat either. Just a normal size. She usually wears a thin lace chiffon dress; dark purple colored with black frills and laces, a black heel with laces and small amount of feathers. She is somehow a quiet type. But the thing about her, she gets easily embarrassed. She is a mature type. Her parents divorced 4 years ago. Her father, cheating on her mom, causes this. That's why she really hates her father. She was actually a cheerful type before, but she changed when her parents divorced. Not only that, after her parents divorced, she was living with her mom but then, her mom died 2 years ago because of Cancer. Now she's living alone, in her lonely world. Her power is ice. She was supposed to be a Page, but since she passed the test impressively, she skipped the Page level.

After wearing her new school outfit, she heads to school.

* * *

><p>She walks through the hallway, emotionless.<p>

" Is that a new student?" some girls whispering.

" Oh my, she's so pretty" some guys whispering.

She has been the center of attention, but she doesn't care. She went into her classroom, one class with Rin, Shiemi, and others.

* * *

><p>" - So I hope you guys studied well for today's quiz. Oh yeah and another thing, there is going to be a new student… " Yukio announced.<p>

" Oh there, she just came. Please come in! " Yukio called.

She stopped when she arrived in her class. She saw Rin. Rin met his eyes to her's. They stared at each other, first sight. Rin's heart was beating fast. He feels weird but he can't take his eyes out of her. He was blushing. In the same time, Airi was blushing gently too. Bon also can't stop looking at her, as well with Shima. Airi suddenly breaks the stare and went in slowly to the class.

"Please introduce yourself miss" Yukio smiled.

" E-etto... my name is Y-Yukiko Airi... y-yoroshiku onegai-shimasu." She bowed.

"W-wow…" they all clapped. The guys were blushing.

Unexpectedly, Yukio's heart was beating wildly inside. He fell for her. It is his first time; fell for a girl on the first sight.

"T-then, you may take your seat Yukiko-chan" Yukio smiled.

"Arigatou…" She smiled gently.

Yukio was blushing gently, looking at Airi.

"Wow ~ I guess Okumura sensei is falling in love ~ first time seeing him like this" Izumo teasing Yukio.

"N-no… teachers are not allowed to fell in love with his own students… and where do you get that thought Kamiki-Chan?" Yukio fixes his glasses.

"And so well, get ready for your next class, the next teacher will be coming" Yukio left.

Airi was sitting beside Izumo.

" My name is Kamiki Izumo, etto… you can call me Izumo if you want " Izumo smiled.

" O-okay… Izumo… chan… " Airi said.

" Anyway, who's that teacher earlier?" Airi asked.

" Ah, Okumura sensei? Ehm.. " she clears her throat.

" Okumura Yukio, same age like us. 16 years old. He learned about exorcism when he was 7 and became an exorcist 2 years ago and he is the younger brother of Okumura Rin, that guy over there " Izumo points at Rin.

[16 years old but… A TEACHER ?] Airi was shouting inside herself.

" There's also Bon, Shima-kun, Shiemi-Chan, and Konekomaru" She points at everyone.

" Actually, there are other students, but they left. Shiemi-Chan is also moving in next 2 days. She is moving to the western part to find her dream, Amahara Garden. I don't think it really exist though but she just want to find something similar. She owns Exorcist shop where this cram school usually bought materials from. "

" oh… Amahara garden.. that garden where all world's plants and flowers are there? " Airi asked.

Shiemi heard it accidently. She hurriedly go to Airi's place.

" You know Amahara garden ? " Shiemi was excited.

" I know but… I don't know either if it exists" Airi said.

" Be my friend ! I can't believe that I found someone knows about Amahara garden !" Shiemi's eyes were sparkling.

" Okay…" Airi replied.

"Hey, hey, what's going on?" Rin goes there too.

" Airi-Chan knows about Amahara garden Rin!" Shiemi said excitedly.

" Interesting!… What else do you know? " He smiled.

" Um.. n-not much…" Airi blushed.

" Anyway, why do you want to be an exorcist? " Izumo asked.

" E-etto… I-I… I honestly… don't know… before my mom died… she told me about this school and asked me to study here.. " Airi replied.

" Ohh ! " they all replied.

* * *

><p>The day passed..<p>

Finally the Savior : school bell rings. It's time for homeroom. Yukio went in to the class to give some last announcement.

" Okay class, I'm now giving out today's quiz results… there are some unexpected results coming from you guys though.. " Yukio said.

" Okay.. Shima-San! " Yukio called.

" Hai !" Shima went to Yukio's table, as Yukio gave him his paper.

" Konekomaru.." Yukio called.

As Yukio gave the results, its time for Rin's result.

" Okumura-Kun" Yukio called.

Rin stands and went there.

" …. You're improving… by tiny bit… " Yukio said depressed.

Rin was shocked. He only got 8 out of 100. He got 4 out of 100 last week.

The others were laughing, except Airi.

" gahahaha ! Improving by a bit !" Bon laughed.

" Urusai !" Rin glared.

" Okay next… Yukiko-Chan…"

Airi went there, Yukio gave her paper.

" Excellent, eventhough you're a new student, It's more than what I was expecting, keep it up Yukiko-Chan" Yukio was smiling.

She got a perfect score, 100.

Everyone's jaw was dropping.

" B-bon, sh-she beats you !" Shima said.

Bon got 98. His jaw was dropping while looking at Airi with big eyes.

" S-she…is so smart.." Bon said, not believing.

* * *

><p>Everyone went home. Except Yukio. He is going to do his report to Mephisto. He knocked the door.<p>

" Come in" Mesphito said,

Yukio went in, with a smile.

" How is she, Okumura sensei?"

Yukio fixes his glasses and smiled.

" She's really impressive, Yukiko Airi. I can't believe she got a hundred in her first time quiz in my class. She is really interesting. I'm proud to have a student like her."

" Very well, that's great. Anyway, you were smiling the whole day, I guess she made your day" Mephisto teases him.

" Ah really? " Yukio blushed a bit.

"Anyway, good luck with your teachings, Okumura sensei"

" Thank you very much" Yukio went.

[interesting...] he thought.

* * *

><p>It was at 8 o'clock at night. Airi was just done eating, and she thought of having a walk.<p>

She was wearing her favourite outfit. She puts on her favourite heel, and went out. She was walking in the side of the roads, with nothing on her mind. She actually had a feeling for Rin. Rin was kind to her for the whole day. She suddenly thought of Rin. She was blushing gently. Meanwhile, Yukio was looking at the moon, outside his dorm. Airi didn't realized it, but she was passing the dorm.

[isn't that her?] He looks. [Yes it's her]

" Ah, Yukiko-Chan !" Yukio called.

Airi looked, it's Yukio. She stopped.

Yukio walks across the road.

" Hey…"

" O-oh hi.. " Airi replied.

" What are you doing walking in the roads at this hour? "

" Just refreshing, its boring at home"

" Ah, I see"

" Sensei… do you live at the dorm?"

" Yes, with my onii " He smiled.

" Um, would you like to have some snack in the dorm?"

" Nah its okay…" She smiled.

Yukio is enduring his blush. He really fell for her.

" Um, lets sit over there" Airi points to a bench.

" Okay " Yukio replied.

They sit in a nearby bench. Only two of them. It's awkward.

Yukio went to a vending machine and bought 2 strawberry milk. He tried to break the awkward moments.

" Here " He gave one to her.

" A-arigatou…" She blushed lightly.

She drank the strawberry milk, as well as Yukio.

Yukio can't stop looking at her, she is really pretty in her outfit.

Another awkward moment… and…

" Ano.. " they both said in the same time tried to break the awkward moment.

Yukio blushed, as well as Airi. Yukio nodded lightly, which means to let Airi talks first.

" S-sensei, you can just call me Airi…" Airi looks down.

" Hm.. okay, Airi. But maybe not in class, It might shown as disrespect to the students too.. " Yukio smiled.

" Oh yeah and one thing more, don't call me sensei when were outside from cram school… you can just call me Yukio" He smiled again.

Airi blushed wildly. She is too embarrassed to call her own teacher by their name.

" B-but… it's not respectful.. " Airi looks down.

" Were in the same age, Airi. It's okay to me if you call me Yukio"

Airi slightly nodded.

" Then, try calling my name, for you to practice" He requested.

[EHHHH?] Airi was shocked.

" Y-Y-Yuk-Yukio…" Airi called, shyly. She was looking down to hide her blush.

" That's how you do it " He pats and coaxed her hair. He smiled.

Airi was blushing and heart beating wildly. She can't stand it anymore. If this continues, she might die blushing because of Yukio.

" Y-Yu-Yuki-o.. I-I think I gotta go home now… I think I'm done for today…." Airi said.

" Hm… still hard huh calling my name? You gotta practice, call me everyday" He teases.

" H-huh?" She showed her cooked face.

" Just joking.. I see, you got easily embarrassed " He laughed.

" hmmph…" Airi covered her face.

" But I find it cute…" Yukio blushed.

Another Lovey dovey blushing coming out from Airi's face. She thought she's really going to die in few minutes blushing.

Meanwhile, Rin is peeking in the window. Jealousy? Maybe he is. He do have a feeling for Airi. Few minutes looking at them, grew Rin's jealousy much more.

" Tch, what a lady killer…"

He is emotional, and so his blue flames accidently grew. The Blue flames caught Airi's eyes. Rin immediately hides.

" Ao..?" Airi accidently bluffed it.

" Nani? Ao..?" Yukio asked.

" I think I saw a blue light or flame.. just now " Airi said.

[it must be onii's]

" but I think I have a wrong sight.. " she continued.

" Ahaha.. maybe.." Yukio tried to laugh.

" Anyway, I'll be going.. see you tomorrow" Airi said.

" I'll accompany you" Yukio offered.

" N-no.. its okay.. I'm fine by my own.." Airi hesitated

" But it's late.. and its dangerous.. " Yukio complained.

" Don't worry, I can defend myself"

" Okay then.. Take care, Airi.." Yukio smiled.

" Thank you… sensei.. eh…." She stopped.

" It's okay for today, but starting tomorrow, never call me sensei when were outside cram school" Yukio said.

" o-okay.." She waved slowly.

Yukio replied her by waving back. He smiled. He is really happy. Airi went back to her apartment. Rin and Yukio, sticking on her head. She likes Rin, but she was wondering, why do she blushed, and her heart feels weird when she's with Yukio. But still, she likes Rin. She is thinking how if Rin was the one who did that to her. She fell asleep fast as she go home. She is really tired.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the Okumura brothers..<p>

Yukio is walking in the stairs.. But then Rin Stopped him.

" What's wrong?" Yukio asked, fixing his glasses.

" You like her don't you? "

" What do you mean?"

" I saw it"

" Huh?"

" You and that new girl, Yukiko Airi !"

" Oh…I was just talking to her, is that a problem? " Yukio asked

" W-well.. its not.. though….…I was just asking !" Rin blushed.

" Okay then, you better go to sleep onii , so you can concentrate on your studies tomorrow" Yukio left .

" You're not my mom !" Rin showed his duck face.

[he sure likes her too] Yukio thought.

* * *

><p>How is it ,, How is it? _ not good? .<p>

Please Leave me some reviews ~! ^^

Have a nice day ^^


End file.
